User talk:Vanuatu 222
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mugen The Hand page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 03:41, 7 February 2011 Re:TCG I was wondering, where do you get the TCG photos? Like this one that you uploaded: FideoTCG.png Because I'm really interested XD Please reply back in my talk page :) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) That's amazing! The TCG are amazing O___O P.S. Sorry for late reply! --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi I got so angry... thanks for telling me... i should block that dude... and im no guy... Im a girl... >.< sorry! SeNpAi-SaN 09:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sumimasen!!!!! Ina Syafiqah Omar 04:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) White/Black Version of Keshins Are you planning to make a separate page for the BLack Version of the Keshins, such as Kenou Kingburn B? It doesn't make sense without adding the other version 17:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Shiratori and Nanokawa Mikoto About Nanokawa Mikoto.... where did you get her information? And also the pic of Shiratori in the 3rd game? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 03:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey ! I saw on the keshin pages that they have an element; is it sure ? Is it true that the keshins have elements in the 3DS game ? x) Torch92 16:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Is there any other information about the character? I'm freaking curious XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:23, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Wait..... I was wondering, is it true that Hidetoshi Nakata was a scout character during IE2? Then that means there's a possibility that Nanokawa is a NEW character to appear in the 2nd season? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) WOW O_O So what do you think will happen in the 2nd season? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I actually hoped it was about the Pro Leageu >_> but it seems impossible >_> Anyways, why do you think endou got injured? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Check Cariwi's blog, it states that Endou is back in Japan because he got injured.... I wonder why.... what do you think? I think Shindou's legs might not get healed..... Snif... --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) OH GOD, why am I imagining Garshield escaping jail and ordering to kill endou!!!! O_O (yeah, my imagination is wild) who do you think ordered it then? THANK GOD SHINDOU WILL BE OKAAAAAY!!!!!! --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Other anime? Now, I'm curious... do you watch any other anime? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh!!! What's your fav on Fairy Tail? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Too many to mention :P I love Erza's background story! --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Coyote Don´t worry, remember that the only character from Team Garshield that is in the game is Hentacker (I know this because i have both games DX) Garchopex 07:11, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ??? What is the problem of my editing? Samemaru 20:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mixi Max I believe you know (I just watched the episode). Since I hadn't watched the episode yet, and there wasn't evidence before, that's why I doubted you. You don't really have to provide that long explanation. Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 22:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Picture Should I attempt to upload a picture of Shuchin (GK of Zanak Domain)? It would be extremely blurry if I did. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 23:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, the other teams I think will appear are as followed: Dragonlink Seidouzan Hakuren Zanark's Domain Supreme Protocol Omega (All 3 merged) Raimon CS (Obviously) Holy Road Selection (All teams but above merged) Shirou Shika (White Deer Gang) and 1 Unknown team ShadowX13 (talk) 15:46, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ShadowX13 Reply Well, its a possibility, but I completely forgot about New Inazuma Japan and Inazuma Legend Japan. I want Shiroshika to ppear, or at least the players. I like Hinawa Bullet. and the keshin they have. I hope they do a Holy Road Combination Team, but every player from every HolyRoad team i avaliable to be purchased. ShadowX13 (talk) 21:14, September 16, 2012 (UTC)ShadowX13 Teams on pages Please make sure that you remove the Team category that you listed under the Teams section on the character page. The whole reason why the Teams thing started is to remove them from the categories. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 23:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) About Jinrou Lycaon He is a Wind keshin, if you the part of the video where tenma and gamma start shows they keshin, the name of Jinrou Lycaon is blue. Garchopex (talk) 22:14, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Copy/Pasting on articles Please make sure that you change his/her and others when you copy paste text onto other articles. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 23:39, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Picture name Don't forget to use spacing in the picture names or the pic will not be searchable~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:35, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry,it is okay~ Happy editing~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 04:47, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Just Passing by Ya~ Let me pass by for some talk if you don't mind of course~ ^^ I see that you have the GO Game as seen you are adding the stats, am I right?~ Are you going to buy thr second GO Game?~ I think you will get the Neppuu one because of Taiyou ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 04:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Yaaaay, I guessed it right XD. O.O, you are lucky that your cousin has Dark to connect and to fight against Zero~ I already thought that from Taiyou, on your user page, he is on the top~ ^^ Sadly, I haven't a Japanese 3DS yet but I am getting it for my birthday~ (Which is tomorrow) but it will not arrive at time, too bad. I havr bought the Shine Version too and I am getting the Raimei Version but the Neppuu Story line is nice too~ About the Ikemen Contest XD. Why did they let us choose from Hakuryuu and Taiyou -.- They are both nice to have. I am getting Raimei because in the anime, they follow Taiyou's story so I thought the Raimei story will be different then~ ^^ Where do you buy you Japanese 3DS and Game? I have bought it from PlayAsia. I don't know if you know it already but you can pre-order the Chrono Stone games now~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 06:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ THANKS~ ^^ It means a lot though in my time, my birthday is tomorrow XD. But THANKS~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Skills Since you're adding the Keshin Skills, I was wondering what pages you put them on (Like a list). Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:50, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, go ahead with that. I'll change them to their Japanese names later. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:55, October 16, 2012 (UTC) No offense, but I think I will add things like this next time. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:34, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorry It's okay~ ^^ It can happen to everyone~ ^^ I will write in the summary that it isn't done yet~ Then You can try it tomorrow~ ^^ Or else if you internet still drops, I will make it done~ ^^ It's okay~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) episodes Hi Vanuatu, can u please tell me where u downloaded the episode 25 of chrono stone from? thanks Taha1921 17:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) K, thanks Vanuatu ^.^ Taha1921 04:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Photos Can I ask you something?~ Can add you add some plots of these two episodes to the character pages with some pics if you can?~ Please don't upload the slideshows please because I alreaydy made them ot all my work will be for nothing~ ^^"" Thanks~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ Take your time to do it~ ^^ Don't rush it~ ^^ You are one of the active users who can read Japanese or listen to Japanese, so you can understand the plot, if I do it, I will say that he said something and he did something etc XD. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 19:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC) That edit. . . I'm sorry. My brother hijacked my account. He thought that Big was the big one, and that Rockstar was the small one. . . At any rate, thanks for doing that. . . SwarmKazuto (talk) 00:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Plot Sure~! Feel free to do so~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Strikers 2013 Why you delete the Team Kit @.@ Bro , why you delete the Team Kit part in the Strikers 2013 Page? Just asking Well the Team kits are the team clothing , the New Inazuma Japan Team isnt even listed in the playable teams.. Yoseoby (talk) 03:51, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Strikers! Go! Garshya Wolfein: I know, but in the game i guess he is a midfielder... Look at this picture > Deadly40 (talk) 19:34, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Best Match Mixi Max You can~ ^^ Though I'm thinking how to put it in the page~... Hmmmmm... You can put it in the trivia or will it be long?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 05:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ Yeah, that's a great idea~ ^^ You can do that~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 05:58, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, now I am thinking that you can use a new header for that~ Like this: (This is just an example) Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Shindou Takuto' **'SH Fortissimo' **'OF Presto Turn' I think this can work out~ ^^ (You can put the header below the Mixi Max Header~) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 10:06, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Now I am thinking again XD. You can put the Best Match Mixi Max under the Mixi Max heading (with a sub heading). The Hissatsu aren't needed~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:El Dorado Hissatsu I was thinking that too because I saw a vid with Zanou using Keeper Command K03 but it was Guardian Shield, that's when I started to think and when I saw Goburis using Defense Command 06 but saidMagnet Draw, we should change the name to their original name instead~ Like for: Defense Command 06 -> Magnet Draw. When you are editing members of El Dorado Hissatsu, you should do this: (This is an example) Defense Command 06 Shoot Command 07 Shoot Command 06 I am going to change it now~ ^^ I hope you are active now and can help me~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 22:22, December 22, 2012 (UTC) HQ movie I see you've added slideshows of the hissatsus that appeared in the first movie in HQ. Could you tell me where you watched it in HQ? Im trying to write a plot. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 20:04, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 20:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:11, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~! Same to you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:40, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey, do you mind coming to the chat for a sec? I'm adding some things on the wiki, but I kinda need your help :3 GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 12:07, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Question I have a question if you don't mind~ ^^" What are those extra Hissatsu in thr Chrono Stone game?~ Like by Tenma, Soyokaze Step and Spiral Draw are his extra Hissatsu but what does it mean?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ So you can't give Tenma another extra Hissatsu?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Whoa, that's very nice~ So, you can do it also in the first GO game?~ Does Kirino, Shindou and Shinsuke have any extra Hissatsu from the start?~ Sorry if I'm asking too much~ ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 10:05, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks for all the information~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 10:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Muu? Hey, Van, you can read a little japanese, right? Well, I got a question about Teruyami Mu. His Japanese name, 輝闇 ムウ, says Teru-Yami Mu-u. So shouldn't we change it into Teruyami Muu? Or is this a way of pronouncation? Thanks, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 16:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay, I think I get it. So both could be right.. Japanese language is weird ;P GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 16:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah xD Btw, I'm learning Hiragana atm, and I'm planning to learn Katakana after it. Exactly how much would these 2 be of help with translating new hissatsu's etc? Or are those (mostly) Kanji? Thanks, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 16:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay... There are 50000 Kanji... xD about how much do you know, actually? :o GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 16:53, January 8, 2013 (UTC)